


We become new

by Kyra



Category: New Girl
Genre: Beaches, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Early Days, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Happy Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra/pseuds/Kyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We become new

**Author's Note:**

> Jess, Nick, beginnings. Uh, written for the porn battle, so, you know. Set during 3x01, All In.
> 
> Title from [this Marge Piercy poem](http://april-is.tumblr.com/post/100138071/april-25-2009-we-become-new-marge-piercy). Summary from _The Hours_.

They've had sex three times. 

It's not like she's officially counting or anything. But she's had sex. With Nick. Three times! And it's been awesome every time. And it's so crazy it makes her want to start laughing every time she thinks the words to herself.

The first time was in his room, when he swept her up in his arms like they were characters in some Nora Ephron movie. And the second time was in his room too, later that night, slower, gasping into his shoulder in the dark.

And then in the back of her car (she's never had sex in a car! Not once in her life!), when she couldn't stop laughing with the giddy light-headed relief of the fact that this was actually going to keep happening, it wasn't going to all disappear. And then she drove all night, wide awake with adrenaline, all the way to wherever here is.

Now her skin is glowing with the itchy feeling just this side of sunburn and she's soaking wet because you can't come to the beach in Mexico -- to paradise! -- without swimming, even if you don't have a bathing suit, so they'd run into the water in their underwear, holding hands and laughing at how ridiculous it was to be falling into the Pacific, her in her silly cotton bra and underwear, Nick in his boxers, sun low in the sky.

They'd gotten exhausted from splashing each other and trying to body surf in on the waves ("Nick, that's not bodysurfing!") and Nick grabbing her underwater to make her shriek, 'til they'd stumbled back up to the car, sand sticking to their wet feet.

She's bending over, still in her underwear, wringing salt water out of her hair (she's never going to be able to get a comb through it again) when she glances up and catches Nick looking at her.

"... what?" she says and he says "Come here," all growly and amazing and next thing she knows she's up against the car, metal warm at her back and both her legs around Nick's waist, while he holds her up and kisses her like he's starving, like he's trying to eat her up.

His boxers were already clinging to him very indecently, soaking wet like they are, and now she can feel how hard he is (so fast!), and "Nick--" she gasps, rocking against him and he groans and turns, still holding her and sets her down on the open tailgate of the station wagon, crawling in after her, shedding his boxers as he goes. (And wow, is she ever NOT going to get tired of looking at that ass.)

The sun's almost down and the beach has been mostly deserted all day and she's apparently this whole other person down here so--. Jess bites her lip and gives him a wicked look as she unhooks her bra.

He groans and reaches out for her, hand on her breast, on her waist, bringing her to straddle his lap, mouth hot on the cool, damp skin of her nipple. His tongue and teeth against her there make her feel full of longing , shoot sparks straight down between her legs and she whimpers and arches. Nick slides one of his hands (he has huge hands! Such strong hands! She's obsessed with his hands now!) up to the center of her back to hold her in place and she wriggles against him, the press of his dick hard against her through the wet fabric of her panties.

The back of the station wagon is open, warm air filling the space around them and everywhere their skin is touching feels so, so good and she just-- when she looks at him she feels--

Jess puts her hands on either side of his face and lifts his head toward her, away from where he's nipping at her collarbone. The look he gives her is so open and hopeful and scared all at once that she has to close her eyes when she kisses him.

He bucks against her a little when she bites at his lip and god, she is so into him like this, into every part of him and one in particular. She wraps a hand around the hot skin of his dick and he groans and it's perfect.

Jess keeps her hand there while she slides off his lap, slips down 'til she's draped half across his legs, and kisses the tip of his cock, just once. When she looks up, Nick's eyes are huge and he flicks a tongue across his lower lip.

"Ohmigod, Jess," he says, all in a rush and she grins and slides her mouth over him.

"Fuck," he says fervently and she keeps eye contact as long as she can, 'til her lips brush the hand she's using to hold him still.

He's all salty from seawater, and she gets in a few good experimental strokes before she remembers the bottles of water they bought at the tienda back in town. She lunges up and over him, reaching for one and sliding her stomach along his dick in the process. Nick sucks air in through his teeth and places a hand on the small of her back.

Jess takes a few good swallows before she hands the bottle to him.

"Here," she says, and slides back to take him in her mouth again. After the water he feels even hotter, and his hips jerk against the coolness of her mouth. She's in just her panties and her breasts are pressed against his thighs and if she'd had any idea how great it would be to get Nick Miller to make these noises, she would have done it a long time ago.

"Jess," he says again, voice tight, and skims a hand across her hair, down her bare shoulder. That night in his bedroom, back in the loft -- is it really less than three days ago?! -- that second time, he'd kicked away the covers and slid down between her legs and pressed his mouth to her like he'd been wanting to his whole life. Just remembering makes her blush all over: his eyes on her face, his eyes between her legs when he pulled back and spread her open with his thumbs. The deeply satisfied look he'd given her as he swiped a hand across his mouth and jaw while she took in huge lungfuls of air, legs still twitching as she came down from her orgasm.

She likes how he feels now: smooth and heavy in her mouth. When she looks up again, Nick's leaning back on his elbows and she can keep eye contact as she licks up the underside of his cock. It twitches and she slides her wet hand up after it, squeezing at the top and then his fingers are tangling in her hair, tugging her up and off him.

"Oh, god, Jessica--" he says and then he's flipping her over and scrabbling to pull her wet underwear down and off and she's laughing and he's laughing too and she can't believe this is happening. Everything feeling so familiar; everything feeling so new.


End file.
